Truth or dare, with the trio and more!
by LETS GO KILL VOLDEMORT
Summary: What happens when Ron gets a dare to sing? Who will he sing to? Why does Harry have detention for singing out of tune? What happens when Neville gets clumbsy and trips into the lake? Who gets dared to go skinny dipping? pairings: Romione,Hinny,Leville
1. Chapter 1

**Truth or dare? By Lavender Brown :P **

**Third person POV **

**Set in HBP after Ron breaks up with Lavender Brown and Harry and Ginny are dating **

**Setting: Gryffindor common room**

**Authors note: I know Fred and George aren't still at Hogwarts, but what's a way to tease Ron without the kings of tricks?**

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling I don't own anything except this plot. If I did Romione would have happened a while ago! I don't own American idol either, I just love his songs!**

…**.**

"I'm bored." Ron Weasley complained to Seamus Finnegan, Harry Potter, Lavender Brown, Fred and George his two twin brothers, Ginny his younger sister and Hermione Granger.

"And hungry." He added.

"Ronald when aren't you hungry?" Hermione asked.

"I can answer that! Never." Harry joked punching Ron on the shoulder.

"Ow mate easy." Ron said rubbing his hurt shoulder.

"Aw is ickle Ronniekinns hurt?" Fred mocked.

"Come on now guys cut it out, you need to have better insults." Ginny scolded. Fred looked taken back but it was a sarcastic look like he couldn't believe it.

"Our insults not good? Fred do you hear what our LITTLE sister said?" George asked Fred making his voice louder on little. Ginny folded her arms huffily, then turned towards Hermione.

"Hermione what do you want to do?"

"Um well we could play truth or dare, do you guys wanna play?" Everyone but Harry and surprising Lavender and Ron didn't know what it was. The tips of Ron's ears turned a scarlet matching his Gryffindor tie that was still hung lazily around his neck.

"Hermy what's that some Muggle game?" Fred and George asked at the same time.

"Well yes it is a Muggle game but it's actually quite fun."

"Uh ok then what are the rules mate?" Seamus asked, he was sitting next to Lavender, everyone had almost forgotten him and Lavender where there, they were keeping quiet and flirting with looks.

"Seamus you big silly head! The rules are easy, Ron do you want to explain?" Lavender said batting her eyelashes at Seamus. By now Ron's entire face was red.

"Ronald how do you know how to play truth or dare?" Hermione asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Well uh-" Ron gulped then continued "Lavender and I played this once… or twice." Ron finished before putting his face in his hands. Hermione shot a look at Harry.

"What?" Harry shrugged.

"Nothing." Hermione said her voice bitter.

"Uh ok well someone starts and they pick a person and ask them truth or dare, then the person has to pick. Then if they pick truth the asker asks them a question it can be about anything. Dare is they get dared to do something insane or crazy." Ron finished.

"Ron's right." Lavender said.

"OK! So let's get started, who's going first?" Ginny asked.

"I will." Neville said emerging from a chair nearby.

"Neville! You wanna join us?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I guess I might as well play I'd be bored outta my mind if I didn't."

"Ok Neville pick someone." Ginny urged, she was excited about this Muggle game.

"Um… Harry! Truth or dare?"

"Why dare of course!" Harry said trying to be brave.

"Brilliant." Neville grinned and everyone else snickered.

"Uh oh….."

"Harry tomorrow morning at breakfast you have to sing a song to Professor McGonagall!" Neville said smiling widely. Harry looked dumbstruck.

"I have to sing a song? To Professor McGonagall?" Harry gulped.

"Yeah Harry sorry mate but you heard the man." Ron said shrugging.

"Aw man she's gonna kill me!"

"OK everyone what song should Harry sing?" Neville asked open to suggestions. Surprising it was Hermione who spoke.

"Well there's this Muggle singer from this show, called American Idol. He won the entire show, his name is Scotty McCreery. He is country and has a low voice." Everyone one howled with laughter. While Harry was mumbling something at Hermione, probably insults.

"Is there any love songs that he sings?" Fred asked.

"Well there is a couple,' I love you this big' is one of them." By now everyone was on rolling around on the floor with laughter.

"I have it upstairs on my music player I'll go get it." Hermione made her way to the girl's dorms and disappeared up the stair case.

"Well while she's doing that it's my turn!" Harry said happily.

"I feel sorry for the bloke who's going to get picked." Ron said knowing Harry's temper.

"And for that Ronald you're getting picked! Truth or dare?"

"Um uh… truth."

"Awesome!" Harry said having that same maniac grin Neville wore only minutes ago. Harry looked up the girl's steps searching for Hermione.

"Oh blimey I'm gonna regret this!" Ron moaned.

"Ron who was your first crush?" Harry asked. Fred and George looked puzzled by this question.

"Come on Ron's never fancied anyone!" George said, he wasn't trying to be mean though. Lavender looked slightly hurt.

"Come on Ron we won't tell her…" Fred said, "Or maybe we will." George finished.

"Ok fine you really wanna know?"

"Yes." Everyone said. Ron sighed.

"Hermione." Ron was now very interested in his shoe lace. Fred and George exchanged looks, both grinning evilly.

"Do you still fancy her?" Ginny asked looking at Ron.

"Ah! Only one question per truth!" At the exact same moment Hermione came blundering down the steps.

"I found it!" She said out of breath. She turned it on and heard the croons of Scotty.

_I know I'm still young but I know how I feel, I might not have too much experience but I know when love is real._

_By the way my heart starts pounding when I look into your eyes I might look a little silly standing with my arms stretched open wide._

_I love you this big oh eyes have never seen this big, no one's ever seen this big._

By now you couldn't hear the American Idol winner over the sounds of laughter made by everyone but Harry. Harry just sat there with his arms crossed shooting Hermione looks that could kill.

"Aw come on Harry it's not that bad." George said.

"Well maybe it is Georgie." Fred said. But Harry just sat there not speaking at all, Ginny slid next to him and tried to comfort her boyfriend.

"So what happened while I was gone, who's turn is it?" Hermione ask. Harry opened his mouth to speak but Ron had just elbowed him hard in the ribs. Harry and everyone else had picked up the hint _if you tell her you're dead. _

"Oh it's my turn 'Mione." Ron said trying to act causal. Hermione opened her mouth, then closed it she apparently was going to say something but then changed her mind.

"Fred truth or dare?" Ron asked his face grinning because he knew exactly what Fred would say.

"Truth." Ron was not planning on this, his face fell.

"Oh." Ron looked deep in thought trying to think of a truth.

"If you had to pick someone we know to marry right now, who would it be?" Fred grinned then answered.

"Too easy, Angelina." George was chuckling.

"Angelina Johnson?" Harry asked appalled.

"Yes the one and only Angelina Johnson, she'd kill me if she heard that!"

"MY TURN!" Fred yelled in a loud sing song voice. Everyone looked around at each other unsure of what to do.

"I choose Ronniekinns!"

"What? Me oh not cool, I choose dare I guess." Ron said.

"I thought you might say that." Fred said looking at George who nodded.

"I dare you to sing a song by Scooter or whatever his name is to the love of your life, during breakfast." Ron suddenly looked very worried and began to fiddle with his shoe lace again. Hermione looked angry no wait not angry but furious at Fred.

"Well I'm going to sleep now." Hermione made a move to get up.

"Wait!" Called George.

"What?"

"We need a song for Ron to sing."

"Oh right." Hermione grabbed her music player, and began playing 'Amazed'.

_Every time our eyes meet this feeling inside me is almost more than take, baby when you touch me I can feel I want you love me. And it just blows me away, I've never been this close to anyone or anything. I can hear your thoughts I can see your dreams._

_I don't know how you do what you do I'm so in love with you it just keeps getting better._

"Here Ron keep listening till you memorize it." Hermione said and tossed it to Ron.

"Well I'm going to bed."

**Authors note: I didn't forget about Seamus and Lavender they'll play tomorrow night too and get in on some of the action! Next Chapter is going to be Harry and Ron doing their dares, I'll update soon I promise! Please review! I can't hear you mumbling through this screen! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth or dare by Lavender Brown **

**Chapter 2**

**Third person POV**

**Setting: At breakfast in the Great Hall**

**Authors note: I don't own Harry Potter, and I am not JKR I only own this plot. I don't own the songs 'Amazed' or 'I love you this big' either. If I did own HP Romione would have been together a long time ago.**

Harry, Ron and the rest of the gang stumbled into the Great Hall.

"Ron I am so gonna kill Neville and Hermione for this one." Harry mumbled. They took a seat at the Gryffindor table and immediately Ron began shoving food into his mouth. Hermione who was sitting across from him, shot him a disgusted look and shook her head.

"What?" Ron asked with his mouth still full.

"Ron… oh forget it." Hermione said. Fred and George came bouncing into the Great Hall looking very happy.

"Hello mates! Lovely morning isn't it?" George asked.

"What's so lovely about it?" Harry moaned.

"Oh nothing just that ickle Ronniekinns has to sing someone a special song!" Fred said and when he said someone he looked over to Hermione. But Hermione was talking furiously to Ginny who had just sat down next to her.

"OUCH!" Fred yelped, Ron had apparently kicked him in the shins.

"Hey Harry, there's McGonagall." Neville said pointing at the Professor who had just taken her seat at the high table.

"Ron if she kills me you get my Firebolt." Harry said standing up. Ron grinned and said,

"Mate she's probably only going to give you a detention." Harry snorted.

"Yeah right." Harry walked up to the high table right in front of McGonagall and began to sing 'I love you this big'.

When Harry got to the chorus you could barely hear him over the laughter. Professor stood up with her mouth into a thin line.

"Mr. Potter detention for singing out of tune." Harry was not the best singer but it wasn't that out of tune.

"Yes mam." Harry said talking back to his table. Ron and Hermione where trying their hardest not to laugh.

"Oh go on laugh Ron, just wait till it's your turn." Harry checked his watch.

"Actually it is your turn Ron." Ron spit out his milk spattering it all over Hermione.

"Ronald!" Hermione got up and ran to the bathroom with Ginny following behind. Once Harry made sure that they were out of earshot Harry spoke,

"Ron who are you going to sing to anyway?" Ron looked at Harry.

"Who do you think mate?" Fred leaned over and said,

"It's obvious! Hermione Jean Granger!" Ron began blushing madly.

"Ickle Ronniekinns has had a crush on her for years!" George added.

"I heard it was since first year!" Neville said nodding.

"Aw come on Neville you have to help tease Ron?" Harry said.

"Yup I do." Everyone was so busy talking about Ron's crush they almost forgot he was sitting right there.

"Oi!" Ron said interrupting their gossip.

"Ron should know when his crushie woshie started." George said making kissy faces. Ron blushed.

He began mumbling something that no one could hear. He was basically talking to his bacon.

"Sorry Ronnie didn't catch that." Fred said with a grin.

"Since around…." He was interrupted by Hermione appearing with Ginny right behind her.

"Did I miss Ron singing?" Hermione asked.

"Oh no Hermione trust me you wouldn't miss it!" Fred said. She shot him a weird look.

"_Every time our eyes meet this feeling inside me is almost more than take, baby when you touch me I can feel I want you love me. And it just blows me away, I've never been this close to anyone or anything. I can hear your thoughts I can see your dreams._

_I don't know how you do what you do I'm so in love with you it just keeps getting better I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side forever and ever!" _Ron sang out looking at Hermione, when he was done he covered his face in his hands. Hermione was looking at him appalled. Ron's singing was actually very good, it was on key unlike Harrys.

"Well I got to run to potions!" Ron said jumping up, grabbing his stuff and running out the doors.

"Wait Fred, Ron sang to who?" Hermione asked looking around at them. Harry spoke up,

"You, Hermione."

"Me?"

"Yes Hermy you!" George said pointing at Hermione. She turned towards Ginny, put Ginny put her hand up.

"Yes Hermione Granger, you!" Ginny said irritated. Hermione stepped back and covered her face with her hands. Seamus and Lavender came down into the hall.

"Oi mate have we missed the dare yet?" Seamus asked Harry.

"Yeah you have, I already did mine and so did Ron."

"Aw, who did Ron sing to?" Lavender asked hanging onto Seamus's arm.

"Ron he um….. Sang to Hermione." Harry said. Lavender immediately burst out into giggles.

"You cannot be serious!"

"I'm afraid to say it but Harry's serious." Neville said. Lavenders face turned into a slight frown. Then Fred and George had to but in again.

"Is someone talking about ickle Ronniekinns crushie?" George asked.

"Yeah and where is Ron anyway?" Seamus asked.

"He fled the hall as soon as he finished." Neville said. Hermione emerged from behind Ginny.

"Oh there she is, Ronniekinns crush!" Fred said. Everyone had forgotten she was there.

"Oh please I am not Ron's….." She couldn't bring herself to say crush.

"Oh yeah she's right." George said.

"Thank you George." Hermione said looking pleased.

"Yup Georgie she's more, remember what I said." Fred completed.

"You have to sing a song by Scotty or whatever to the love of your life." The twins said in unison.

"Wait you said love of your life." Ginny said.

"And he didn't protest and say he didn't have one." Ginny completed.

"It must be Hermione then." Neville said. Hermione's face matched her crimson tie.

"Well I'm going to go to potions." Hermione said and sped out of the Great Hall.

**I know it's a short chapter and all but I should start on another game of truth or dare soon, I would love reviews and suggestions! I like reviews so please do it! I am not doing suggestions like 'Oh I dare Ron to kiss Hermione' or vice versa. I know my grammar isn't the best but it's what people say. Review The next chapter will be in the common room again, with another round!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Truth or dare, by Lavender Brown**

**Third person POV (again I know)**

**Setting: outside on grounds near lake.**

**Authors note : Draco heard about the game and wanted to play :P**

**Chapter 3**

"Ok Draco, truth or dare?" Ginny asked grinning.

"Psh easy, dare." Draco said.

"Ok I dare you to run around yelling I love Muggle Borns for 10 minutes." Ginny leaned back onto Harry looking satisfied. Draco on the other hand was outraged.

"No! No way am I doing that!"

"Malfoy dude, you picked dare no backing out now." Ron said, he was sitting across from Hermione blushing like mad every time they caught one another staring. Harry, Ginny, Seamus, Lavender, Fred and George and Neville had noticed them doing it, Draco however had failed to see that.

"Fine I'll do it." He shot a look at Ginny before standing up. He started sprinting around the castle yelling his dare. Ron and Hermione immediately started laughing followed by everyone else. When Draco returned he scowled and took his placed next to Hermione.

"Ok it's MY turn." Draco said looking pleased.

"Ron truth or dare, I've heard you have a great singing voice." He added. Ron blushed avoiding any one's eye contact.

"Uh yeah I guess I do…."

"Aw come on Draco don't be mean!" Ginny said. Draco shrugged.

"And you aren't? I heard a rumor that Weaselbee sang to Granger." Ron and Hermione both went red.

"Yeah it's true Draco, what's the matter? You jealous?" Ron said, Harry had to admire Ron's courage. Normally when it came to Ron and girls he was clueless. Draco however looked shocked and insulted.

"Me? Why on earth would I like that Mudblood?" Draco sneered, Ron got up and pointed his wand at Draco.

"Take it back now." Ron said calmly.

"Lemme think about it…. No." Ron walked closer to Draco dropping his wand.

"Aw I'm so scared." Draco said but you could hear some doubt in his voice.

"You should be Malfoy." Ron had completely forgotten about Hermione being right next to Draco. Ron aimed a punch at Draco it colliding with the right side of his face.

"RON!" A couple people yelled. Draco was moaning holding his face.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that one Weasley!"

"Draco no!" Hermione shouted. Draco stopped dazed, then shook his head.

"So Weasley think your all tough? Huh, you can't get the girl don't have the grades, don't have money. What's it like to be you? I heard your family all shares one room, is that true?" Ron stared at him gaping. Ron was shaking with anger. Everyone was in a trance, no one moved. It was like Draco had this power to make everyone freeze except for the person he's attacking. Ron had no idea what to say, most of it was true, he didn't have the girl, he didn't have the grades and the money.

"So I can't get the girl can I?" Ron asked still shaking.

"Uh no you can't! Everyone knows it, it's so obvious Weasel you've been in love with her for what? 5 years? Since first year maybe?" Draco said backing away standing right in front of Hermione. Ron froze. Maybe he was right, I couldn't get the girl.

"Oh you know I'm right!" Draco crooned. Draco whipped around grabbed Hermione and kissed her. Hermione wasn't responding, her body was limp. She managed to push him away then sprinted back into the castle. Everyone was still glued to the ground gaping at Malfoy. However Ron was looking angrier than ever. Ron tried to speak but nothing came out.

"Um I'm gonna go find Hermione." Ginny said breaking the curse. She got up and ran off her long hair flowing behind her.

"Malfoy leave now." George said.

"George's right LEAVE!" Fred said. Draco walked away muttering. Ron sat down on the grass and berried his face in his hands.

"Aw come on Ron, Draco was trying to get you mad." Neville said.

"Yeah I know but still that was way too far….." Ron said talking to the grass.

"Uh ok Ron isn't it your turn now?" Harry asked trying desperately to change the subject.

"Yeah it is, Harry truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How long have you liked Ginny?" Ron asked still talking to the ground, he didn't look up at anyone he just sat there with his head hanging.

"Um…. I dunno since around 5th year maybe….." Harry excepted Ron to show emotion or do something, but he didn't.

"OK it's my turn now! Neville truth or dare?" Harry asked trying hard not to grin.

"Dare" Neville replied.

"I dare you to confuses your undying love for Snape." Everyone howled with laughter, except Ron again. Neville simply held up his right hand with said 'I must not tell lies'. Everyone now was laughing at poor Harry.

"Ok then confess your undying love for Luna." Harry said starting to grin again, he had seen the connection between those two. This time Neville didn't put his right hand up.

"Lu…Lu….Luna? Why would I like her…" Neville said lying badly. Fred and George erupted in laughter.

"Oh wait you were serious?" Fred said after he stopped laughing.

"Yea I'm serious now shut it." Neville said scowling.

"Oh look there's Luna walking past the lake." George said pointing her out. Neville got up muttered "I'm gonna kill you Harry." Then walked over to Luna by the edge of the lake. They appeared to be walking around the lake talking. Then Neville tripped over a rock and fell face first into the lake. Everyone erupted in laughter. Luna helped him out; he was dripping wet. Then she did something unexpected, she had kissed him. That shut everyone up real fast. Neville came back dragging Luna by her hand.

"Wow mate….." Fred said looking impressed, Ron however was scowling angrily and mumbling something that sounded like 'Neville how on earth does he get a girl and I don't'.

"Aw come on Ron don't be too down." Harry said trying to be nice, but Ron just scowled harder.

**Authors note: Please review! You have no idea how much they mean to me! I should update with the newest chapter in a couple days!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Truth or Dare chapter 4**

**Setting: outside on Hogwarts grounds (Not same day as last chapter)**

**Third person POV **

**Disclaimer I am not JKR**

"Ron I dare you to go skinny dipping in the lake." Fred said smirking. Hermione who was sitting next to Ron berried her face in her hands.

"What? No way!" Ron demanded.

"Weasel you got dared so you have to!" Draco said. They let Draco play again because he apologized to Ron and Hermione.

"God I hate you guys." Ron's eyes looked around the grounds, it was close to dusk and not a single soul (Living or dead) was in sight except for who was playing truth or dare.

"Ron it's not that bad…" Harry began, but Ron cut him off.

"Ok I'll do it after its dark."

"Oh it's going to be dark soon." Luna said in her usual singsong voice. She was sitting next to Neville. They were holding hands.

"Don't worry Ron." Hermione said, they were being friendly now. Almost too friendly. She smiled reassuringly.

"Hermione I have to go skinny dipping!" Ron said. She frowned at him. Ron realized he was almost yelling.

"Look I mean I just don't want to embarrass myself… in front of people."

"Don't worry ickle Ronniekinns. You don't have to worry." George said.

"Yeah because you will." Fred said. Ron scowled at both of them.

"Come on Ron." Hermione said and began rubbing his back.

"Ok Ron it's your turn ask someone." Harry said eyeing Hermione.

"Ok Ginny truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How far have you gone with Harry?" Ron asked. Ginny's eyes widened in fear and Harry shook his head.

"Just kissing." George raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah right." Fred said.

"What its true!" Ginny said.

"Ok then." George said sarcastically.

"Yeah we believe you." Fred said as equally sarcastic as his twin.

"My turn!" Ginny sang.

"Luna truth or dare?"

"Dare, truths attract Nargles." Luna said with a straight face. Everyone started laughing at that.

"Ok then we don't want any Nargles! I dare you to wear I love Snape on the back of your robes!" Ginny said.

"Ok I shall do that." Luna didn't show any emotion what so ever, she wasn't bothered by the dare at all! Hermione glanced around, it was beginning to get dark. She didn't want Ron to do this dare.

-Later after dusk falls-

"Oh lookie its dark now!" Fred said.

"Oh god I'm going to kill you Fred!" Ron said standing up, making Hermione almost fall over because she had her arm around him.

"Ok now I'm going, don't look girls!" Ron said looking over his shoulder as he walked closer to the water. Hermione cringed and covered her eyes, Ginny did the same and so did Luna and Lavender. There was a distant splash and Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Lavender all opened their eyes. Fred and George where laughing the hardest by far, Harry was chuckling slightly and Neville and Seamus were laughing normally.

Later that evening:

Ron was still dripping wet from his little dip in the lake. Now they were in the Room of Requirement, Fred and George had suggested it just in case they get caught. The same crowd was there. Fred and George had also nicked some Veritsruaim from Snape's private stores. Just in case a current someone won't be honest. Ron and Hermione didn't know this but the rest of the group had a plan to get them together and confess their feelings once and for all. The seating chart had changed a lot; Ron was steaming when he came back from his dip and found his spot taken by Draco. So now everyone was in a big huge circle and Draco was as far away from Hermione as possible, Ron had been place between Hermione and Lavender, who didn't look very happy about Lavender being next to him. The Room had really out done it self this time. There was a little spinner on the ground so you could pick the person or spin the spinner; there was a box full of little cards saying truths or dares. Ron and Hermione didn't know it, but Fred and George had rigged the little box to give this truth if either Ron or Hermione picked it. "You have to say 5 things about the person you love the most" the little card said.

"OK Draco it's your turn ask someone." Ginny said brightly, she knew who was going to get picked, Ron and knowing him he would pick truth.

"I pick Ron!" Draco said pointing at Ron who was across from him.

"Truth." Ron said before Draco had time to ask truth or dare. Draco pretended to look stumped. He finally shrugged and said,

"Oh just pick a card from the truth I can't think of one." Ron reached over to the card thing in the middle of the circle, picked up a truth card and read it out loud.

"You have to say 5 things about the person you love the most." Ron looked furious at the little card.

"Fred I think Ron needs some Veritsruaim." Lavender said smiling slightly; she was in on the plan of operation 'Romione' that's what their nickname was, little did Ron and Hermione know it but they were a famous soon to be couple, everyone in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and even Slytherin knew that they were meant to be.

"Here Ron take this." Fred said handing him a cup with the serum in side of it. Ron scowled but drank it anyway. (Author note: in my version of the serum the drinker doesn't remember anything they said)

"Hermione is sweet, smart, annoying, bossy and beautiful." Ron shook his head snapping out of the trance. Hermione was blushing madly, the gang had predicted that she would kiss him for that, but that didn't happen. On to operation two.

"What did I say?" Ron asked curiously. He looked over next to him to find Hermione was a dark red. So he turned a deeper red than Hermione.

"Ron I didn't know you thought that about me….." Hermione said mumbling to the ground. (They apparently like the ground they talk to it a lot.)

"Well of course I did Hermione, you're my best mate."

"Hey! I'm sitting right here!" Harry complained jokingly.

"You're my bloke next mate, Harry."

"Ok ok guys come on don't embarrass Ron any more than he is." Fred said.

"Yeah because that will happen later!" George said.

"Ha-ha you're so funny, Hermione truth or dare?" Ron asked surprising staring right into her big brown eyes, Hermione was gazing back. They seemed locked in a trance. No one spoke for the next 2 minutes; they wanted to know if he could stop gazing and kiss her already!

"Truth." Hermione said turning away; it apparently had gotten too awkward for her. Ron turned his head always also thinking hard.

"Yeah know what Hermione I can't think of one just pick from the pile." Ron said. Harry caught Fred's eye and began laughing, followed by everyone else but Ron and Hermione they didn't get what was so funny. Hermione shrugged at Ron then leaned over and picked up a truth card.

"Wait a minute; this is the same as Ron's!" Hermione said showing Harry the card. Harry shrugged.

"I guess the Room wants you to do that." Fred said grinning, and exchanging glances with George.

"Here Hermione drink up!" George said glee fully and passing over the cup filled with the truth serum. Hermione rolled her eyes but drank it.

"Ron is funny, attractive, amazing, a prat, and handsome." Hermione finished she looked dazed, now it was Ron's turn to be embarrassed by the truth. She looked around and saw many raised eyebrows.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, just curious about what you said." Ginny said. Hermione looked puzzled till Harry leaned over and whispered in her ear. Her eyes widen. Neville snickered, and Luna was gazing at Hermione with her head tilted.

"Hermione you might have some Wrackspurts floating around in your brain." Luna said very seriously. Hermione looked slightly offended.

"Oh come on we know you and Ron like each other would you just accept it?" Luna said with her singsong voice, more singsongy than normal.

"Hermione, Luna's right." Ron said gathering up courage.

"She is of course." Hermione said, they where back in that trance again. Ginny was smiling and Harry was preparing for a kiss. Harry had the right idea to brace himself first, because it did happen. Ron and Hermione's snog was light and incoccent at first then turned more rough.

"Bah! Get a room you two!" George said. Harry was grinning from ear to ear and so was everyone else. Except Draco who was chuckling slightly. Ron and Hermione where so caught up in their snog they didn't notice everyone else got up and left. They finally broke apart.

"Yeah know what 'Mione? Truth or dare is from now on my favorite game." Ron said chuckling, Hermione responded by pulling in for another kiss.

**Authors note: I had so much fun writing this! Please review! Its finished now by the way, I was going to add some where Draco developed a crush on Hermione but ruled that out. So please review! If you add my story to favorites without reviewing you will hear from me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ah! I'm such a bad author! I'm soooooooo sorry! I completely forgot about Luna's dare! Well here it is! **

**Setting: Potions class with Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's**

**This one is going to be from Hermione's POV I don't like writing in third person.**

I was so happy! I had finally gotten the big goof to kiss me, or more like I kissed him. Or maybe we kissed at the same time…

"Ms. Granger I'd appreciate if you'd pay attention and do your work." Snape said giving me a hard stare. Ron opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but I said "Its ok don't let him bother you." Ron still looked angry. The dungeon doors flew open, and standing there was Luna Lovegood, arm in arm with her boyfriend Neville. They make such a cute couple!

"Ah Ms. Lovegood, Mr. Longbottom how nice of you to join us." Snape said his voice dripping in sarcasm; he was still exclaiming Padma's cauldron. Luna ran up to the front then twirled around so we could see the back of her robes. Oh my god she actually did it! Everyone was laughing so hard at Luna, Neville didn't look happy as he sat down in an empty seat. Snape turned around to see what everyone was laughing at. Snape did not look happy when he saw Luna's robes.

"Detention Ms. Lovegood!" Snape roared, scaring poor Padma so badly she accidently knocked over her Swelling Solution onto the ground soaking up in Professor's shoes. His shoes and feet where swelling rapidly.

"I'll be right back." He sqeaked running out of the class room. Padma looked horrified.

"Well looks like Snape finally got what he deserved." Ron said grinning at me, I punched him lightly on the arm. He smiled at me and I smiled back. He really was cute, even though he didn't think so.

"Aw come on you two, like George said get a room!" Harry said laughing, I blushed quickly but Ron didn't. He apparently liked hearing that. Good thing too because we were told that a bunch of times.


End file.
